Uchiha's Demon PT2
by IzumiSenpai
Summary: ocxitachi itachixoc & ocxmadara madaraxoc, a bit of ocxkakashi. Five Years time-skip, Uchiha Izumi and Uchiha Itachi experience their worst nightmare, after they slaughtered their clan, Itachi plans to sacrifice himself for his little brother, Madara waits for itachi to do his plans so he can plan something more dangerous! ... Will Itachi do his crazy plans!
1. Hidan and Kakuzu

Itachi, kisame you ll go get the new partner for sasori, so I want you to go with him. Pain said.  
Okay! kisame said.  
Izumi and Zetsu will go hunt the seven tails. Pain said.  
But White zetsu is weak. Black zetsu said.  
I know but Izumi can take care of the jinchurikii all by herself. Pain said.  
what about hidan and kakuzu? zetsu said.  
Fine. Izumi, you ll go with hidan and kakuzu, any replies? pain said.  
I ll send them here. Pain went.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``` Oi, Oi kakuzu! Stop with the money! hidan said.  
Shut up Hidan, your ceremonies is wasting time, freak. Kakuzu said.  
why you! hidan said.  
Hidan, Kakuzu. Leader ordered us to go capture the seven tails. Izumi said.  
oh, booby Uchiha. Hidan said.  
shut up hidan, she ll burn you into bitts. Kakuzu said.  
haha! I am immortal! Booby Uchiha won t kill me. Hidan said.  
Izumi: *punch hidan*  
shut it, jashin-freak. Izumi said.  
Haha, I ll give you a point for that! kakuzu said.  
Let s go. Izumi said.

Kakuzu, The seven tails jinchurikii is in waterfall village? hidan said.  
Yeah, block-head. Kakuzu said.  
HEY! hidan said.  
why don t you both shut up. Izumi said.  
I ll find her. Izumi said.  
Izumi: *Activates Mangekyo*  
Blessed eyes you got. Hidan said.  
Izumi: *Amaterasu = Hidan* *Removes*  
That hurts! Hidan said.  
Serves you right. Izumi said.  
Shes . right there. Izumi pointing on the left side.  
Let s go. Kakuzu said.  
~~~ ? Fuu turned around.  
And you are? Fuu said.  
None of your business we are here to capture you, seven tails. Izumi said.  
!? You re the akatsuki then? Fuu said.  
Shut up kid! Hidan said.  
You guys! I ll kill you! Fuu said.  
Whaaat? Hidan said.  
Fuu: *turns to her Seven Tails mode.*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~AFTER THE FIGHT..~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ That was easy. Hidan said.  
Shut up, I did it all by myself faggot. Izumi said.  
OI OI BOOBY UCHIHA! hidan said.  
watch your mouth hidan. Kakuzu said.  
Lets go to and check out the Hidden rock village, and come back together with the others. Izumi said.  
. 


	2. Mixed GENDER BATH!

~~~~~~~IN THE WAY~~~~~ Hmm? Is that..? Itachi said.  
Oh, it s the zombie combo and Izumi-san? kisame said.  
I believe that they captured the seven tails. Sasori said.  
Izumi..? deidara said.  
Itachi! Sasori! Kisame! And .? Izumi said.  
Deidara, un. Deidara said.  
Izumi-san, what are you doing with the zombie combo? kisame said.  
Mission. Izumi said.  
Isn t zetsu..? kisame said . No. Izumi interrupts.  
Let s go to any close hot bath ~ Izumi said.  
Yeah, I am tired, un. Deidara said.  
Let s go! Hidan said.  
Hidan, if you peek, I ll kill you. Izumi said.  
who said I ll peek? (I WANT TO PEEEEEK!) hidan said.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ahhhhh Are you kidding me. Mixed gender bath! izumi said.  
BOYS: *BLUSH*  
DON T YOU DARE! izumi said.  
Itachi can you detect any nearby hot baths? izumi said.  
Nope. Itachi said.  
I have no choice izumi said.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Oh my god. Half NAKED SUITS! GAAH! izumi complains.  
Izumi: *sniffs*  
~AT THE BOYS CHANGING ROOM Sasori, aren t you gonna remove your Hiruko puppet? kisame said.  
are you expecting me to wear it in front of cute girl SASORI BLUSHES.  
hehe kakuzu laughed.  
BOOBS~ BOOBS~ hidan sings.  
Izumi: *throws shoes out of nowhere at Hidan*  
Itachi: *BLUSH**BLUSH**BLUSH**BLUSH**BLUSH*  
you came inside earlier? WHY? hidan said.  
shut up, I don t want you to see me dress half naked. Izumi said.  
BOYS: *BLUSH**BLUSH**BLUSH**BLUSH**BLUSH**BLUSH*  
uh.. Izumi-san . Itachi said.  
? Not interested in human naked girls. Kisame said.  
you ll regret it one day, un. Deidara said.  
what s special about it? kisame said.  
Boobs, un. Deidara blushes.  
Izumi: *punches deidara and Kisame*. Shut up, you perverts! izumi said.  
All of you are perverts .. I am gentle ~ girls like me3 Itachi said.  
Other boys: *a big ugly sign crush them*  
Izumi: *punch Itachi* Calm. Izumi said. *sits next to Itachi*.  
stop talking and relax, especially you Itachi izumi said.  
I know. Itachi said.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Let s go back. Izumi said.  
oh my god, where is the jinchurikii?! UN! deidara said.  
Oh, inside my transportation or whatever technique. Izumi said.  
it s Kamui. Itachi said.  
I am really surprised that you have four ultimate jutsus. Itachi said.  
It s VI s fault. Izumi said.  
Who s VI? Un. Deidara said.  
you never heard about it. Itachi said.  
Deidara: *shakes his head* No. Hmph. A Demon. Itachi said.  
A demon? Deidara said.  
Long story, and it s none of your business. Izumi said.  
Uh. Ok? Un deidara said.  
haha! Izumi shuts Itachi up. Hidan said.  
Itachi: *Susanoo punch*  
Good job Itachi. Izumi said.  
Izumi and Itachi: *HIGH-FIVE*.  
I want money. Kakuzu said.  
you should go with hidan, and torture him. Sasori said.  
*The others laughed at hidan*  
JASHIN SAMA WONT FORGIVE YOU ALL! hidan stabbing his shoulder.  
I am just waiting to have the permission to torture hidan . Izumi said.  
do as you wish, he is immortal. Sasori said.  
no I am thinking of better idea, how about genjutsu? izumi said.  
Yeah! Just like what Itachi did to me! UN! deidara said.  
Cool. Sasori said. 


	3. Break to the BEACH!

I changed the said thing to (NAME): . I am soooo lazy azz. V.V.

Deidara: AHHHH, I am tired, un.  
Hidan: you should atleast thank me, we were gonna seal the three of them.  
Izumi: Shut up, I did it all by myself without teamwork, baldhead.  
Hidan: YOU BOOBY .  
Itachi: Why don t you shut your mouth Bald, By the way leader, where is konan?  
Pain: She s in a mission.  
Kisame: Hehe, Itachi-san it s the first time I hear you joking (HEHEHE).  
Itachi: Hmph.  
Izumi: *WHISPERS TO KISAME* he rarely jokes.  
Izumi: ZZZZZ, wasted a lot of chakra.  
Zetsu: I need photosynthesis.  
Sasori: Well, Izumi you have plenty of chakra.  
Izumi: It has a risk, well I don t want to waste my chakra and my yin seal falls apart. Sasori: if it falls?  
Izumi: It ll change its color pink to purple to blue.  
Pain: Blue it s just like the new hokage s Itachi: ?! Izumi: Tsunade-hime?  
Pain: yeah...  
Kakuzu: but how did you get the pink ones?  
Izumi: you see I mixed my chakra with VI s Kakuzu: I see.  
Pain: Hm Hey guys, Konan wore a swimming suit!  
Izumi: uh, you just gave me an idea, LETS GO TO THE BEAACH !  
Pain: whaat.  
Zetsu: YEAH!  
Itachi: I agree.  
Kisame: I need some water.  
Hidan: Heck yeah! (BIKINI GIRLS~)  
Deidara: Ok, Un.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kisame: So Itachi You and Izumi once went to a date?  
Itachi: *spits juice* *coughs* *BLUSH* WHA..  
Kisame: you blush in fo what?  
Itachi: *points on something*  
Kisame: WHAT!? *BLUSH*  
Izumi: So how I look in these blue bikinis? v(o/-/o)v All boys: *thumbs up with a nosebleed*  
Izumi: Konan is here too!  
Konan: where is pain?  
Deidara: He s making a sand-bed, un.  
Sasori(IN HIS REAL FORM): I think you girls should wear a top, because hidan won t stop staring on your ahm ahm Izumi: *punch hidan* PERV!  
Konan: *Shikigami Dance Hidan..* PERV!  
Pain: *Shinra Tensei To Hidan* don t you dare!  
Itachi: *Amaterasu!* DON T STARE AT MY COUSIN S BEWBS!  
Kakuzu: I think I should check hidan out.  
Izumi: So~~ I ll go swimming, Kisame?  
Kisame: Let s go.  
Itachi: Wait I am coming too!  
So the akatsuki spent their break time in the beach, and some people got afraid of them that the beach is vacant but fangirls and fanboys just won t stop stalking Itachi and izumi.  
Izumi: RUN ITACHI!  
Itachi: I should have casted Tskyoumi!  
Hidan: Super Hidan to the Rescue~!  
Izumi: Leader! Let s get outta here~~!  
-==========at akatsuki s hidden house===========-  
Itachi: *Itachi lying at his bed* Izumi-san, can you lend me that shirt?  
Izumi: *throws*  
Izumi: I am going to shower.  
Itachi: Ok.  
Izumi: remember don t let hidan enter the damn room or ill pluck his head out.  
Itachi: ok ok..  
So izumi went to shower but Itachi forgot his hair bands in the bathroom and accidently.. Izumi: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
Itachi YOU PERV! GET THE F**K OUT ! OUT OUT OUT OUT!  
Itachi: SORRY SORRY!  
Bzzz 


	4. The New Comer!

SPOILERS ALERT!

Izumi: Itachi-san, what date is today?  
Itachi: I think 10/10?  
Izumi: WHAT? NONONONONONONO!  
Itachi: hmm?  
Izumi: Shit!  
Itachi: what?  
Izumi: you know, Demon VI have three different worlds, the one I am in, and other two!  
Itachi: whaaat?  
Izumi: it means I ll transfer into the other to other worlds.  
Itachi: wait . Does it means you ll die?!  
Izumi: Yes, but don t toss my body! Atleast put me on a bed because I ll come back again!  
Itachi: when you ll start sleeping?!  
Izumi: 12/10!  
Pain: *knocks the door* we have someone outside waiting!  
Izumi, Itachi: ?

Zetsu: This boy will be the new akatsuki member Tobi.  
Tobi: HELLO! Nice to meet you! (child-ish voice)  
Izumi: You..!?  
Tobi: Waah! You got cute ladies here!  
Itachi: And what s going on.  
Izumi: I ll go vomit.  
Tobi: for real!?  
Izumi: no idiot, I am joking.  
Deidara: what s going on, Un?  
Tobi: Hello!  
Deidara: and you are?  
Tobi: My name is Tobi, nice to meet you!  
Pain: Tobi, this is deidara and . Sasori.  
Sasori: Izumi: I am going to the bathroom Itachi: Hm ?  
~~~~ Izumi: *locks the door* what is he doing here?  
Tobi: Looking for me? (SERIOUS VOICE.. wtf..)  
Izumi: You..!  
Tobi(Madara): Uchiha Izumi it s been a while Izumi: what brings you here!? Asswhole!  
Tobi(Madara): Shut it Little girl.  
Izumi: *punch*  
Tobi(M): it s usele ..  
Izumi: You shut it! Obito!  
Tobi: SHUSHH *close Izumi s mouth*  
Izumi: ?  
Tobi: so you knew!  
Izumi: It s Obvious!  
Tobi: *close Izumi s Mouth Again*  
Tobi: I am surprised, you have the Yin Seal, that s why your punch is hard .  
Tobi: *removes Izumi s cloak *  
Izumi: Is he ?!  
Tobi: Stay calm little girl *tries to remove her top*  
Izumi: *push Tobi*  
Izumi: don t touch me, faggot! *punch tobi!*  
Tobi: WHY?! WHY SHE CAN TOUCH ME?! SHE DON T USE KAMUI!  
Izumi: Stop bla-ing, I am 100 times stronger than you and the real Madara.  
Izumi: I use three Mangekyo sharingan ninjutsu, so I am different than you, sswh***. *punch*  
Tobi: *POW*  
Izumi: hmph.  
-Return to the others .-  
Itachi: Izumi, you re late Izumi: I saw a spy, so took care of him.  
Pain: good work.  
Konan: Pain, I ll go capture the five tails Pain: Deidara: where is hidan, un.  
Kakuzu: Sleeping.  
Kakuzu: but I stole this from him.  
Itachi: Diary?  
Kakuzu: Yes.  
Deidara: LETS CHECK IT OUT, UN!  
Izumi: I am coming~ Itachi: Reading= Dear Diary, Kakuzu and Izumi are so annoying! I want to kill them! Slaughter them for jashin sama! Because they called me Draco Malfoy!  
From: Princess Hidanie. Itachi, Izumi, Deidara, Kakuzu, Sasori: *LAUGHS HARD*  
Hidan: what is wrong with you guys? Did you saw any book over here?  
Izumi: N No .  
Hidan: hm, fine..  
So, they laughed at Hidan s back Izumi: Yo, guys I have an idea!  
Izumi brought a paper, pencil, tape she wrote at the paper kick my jashinist P**** and stick it on hidan s back while hugging him Hidan: *BLUSHHHH* Yo Izumi why are you..? ((Da boobs..))  
Izumi: ~ *STICKS* then *RUNS*  
Izumi: *whispers to kakuzu* kick his ****** Kakuzu: Hey Hidan!  
Hidan: HEY!  
Kakuzu: *KICKS*  
Hidan: Kakuzu, why you!  
OTHERS: HAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAHAHA (LAUGHS HARD).  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ What a chapter


	5. Itachi and Sasuke! BOOM TO THE MALLL!

Pain: Itachi, kisame, I ll order you to capture Konoha s Kyuubi Jinchurikii.  
Izumi: what the hell?  
Pain: did you say something?  
Izumi: no nothing.  
Itachi: I got it.  
Izumi: *whispers to Itachi*= please don t mention my name infront of Sasuke Itachi: I know.  
Kisame: *blush* why are you guys whispers? *taping Itachi s shoulder*.  
Itachi: you should stop talking with hidan, kisame.  
Kisame: what a drag.  
Deidara: Where are they going to, Izumi? Un. Izumi: to the supermarket.  
Deidara: whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat? UN! OAO Konan: Izumi-san!  
Izumi: Yes, konan-sama?  
Konan: let s go shopping!  
Izumi: YES! PERFECT TIMING ! I ll go call tobi!  
Konan: why?  
Izumi: to take our shopping bags?  
Konan: great idea!  
Izumi: *TOBBBBBBBBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiii!*  
Tobi: *blush* *falling* YES? IZUMI-SEMPAI! *annoying voice*  
Izumi: you ll come with us to the mall, and take the shopping bags~ Tobi: it s unfair izumi-sempai! You have a jutsu that can take over billion bags, too!  
Izumi: No, idiot, I need help too! We ll. Take. Over. The. Mall!  
Tobi: Oooooh!  
-After everything -  
Tobi: it was fun. (with his Madara-ish serious voice)  
Izumi: Told you, Geezer.  
Konan: so both of you are related?  
Izumi: Uh, yes.  
Konan: how?  
Tobi(M): I am her Great-Grandfather.  
Izumi: *whispers to tobi* wow, you re the biggest liar, but actually you re 10 years older than me Tobi(M): *whispers back* I know, I know!  
Konan: what are you doing?  
Izumi: nothing Tobi: we are back -In Izumi & Itachi s Room-  
Izumi: *jumps on her bed* I am tired Itachi: hm? Izumi, what are you doing here?  
Izumi: Whaaa? What are YOU doing here?  
Itachi: .  
Izumi: what happened?  
Itachi: I ll tell you everything. 


	6. Goodbye!

Izumi: Itachi!  
Itachi: hm ?  
Izumi: *KISS CHEEK*  
Itachi: *blush* uh what are you doing? *blush*  
Izumi: don t you like it? :  
Itachi: I don t know but KAWAII *blush* *happiness* *rainbow*.  
Izumi: *walks away*  
Tobi(M): Hm?  
Izumi: It s time.  
Tobi(M): What?!  
Izumi: *HUGS TOBI* I guess I ll go away from my family for months, years, I ll miss you all.  
Tobi(M): why are you telling this to me? Not Itachi?  
Izumi: you re the oldest Cousin, you can tell Itachi this later, but, I ll be adventuring three worlds in 5 minutes.  
Izumi: Please, make sure you put me in Manami-san s room.  
Tobi(M): I got it *TEARS*  
Izumi: don t worry, you can visit me IZUMI EXPLAINS= Ninja world s 1 month is equal to 5 months in another world. Izumi: please, send this to Itachi, and Izumi: don t you tell Sasuke the truth. *COUGHS BLOOD*  
Tobi(M): ..  
Izumi: *a seal appeared in her left eye widens across her body*  
Izumi: It.. hurts! *coughs blood*  
Tobi(M): *watching in sorrowful*  
Tobi(M): it all ends here? *mumbles* 


	7. Magic World!

Izumi: *opens her eyes*  
Izumi: where am i..? hm? What is that? *looking at a huge building*  
Izumi: Fa .iry tai..l? Fairy Tail? *removes her akatsuki cloak*  
Izumi: *weaving hand seals* Katon gokaku no jutsu!  
Izumi: I see I am in the magic world. *stands up and walk to the fairy tail building*  
A random man: you re not allowed to enter! Izumi: *takes a note out of her pocket* here.  
A random man: I see you re the new comer!  
Izumi: Hm? *enters inside the guild*  
Old man: Welcome to the guild! Please, go to the bar counter and give this letter to the white hair girl named Mira!  
Izumi: Hello Mira, that man told me to come here and give you this Mira: Hm . Welcome to the Guild! What is your name? *looking for something*  
Izumii: My name is.. Izumi, Uchiha Izumi.  
Mira: where can I put the guild mark? *smiles*  
Izumi: Um Arm.

Mira: feel free to look around, izumi-san!  
Random guy with red-orange hair came out of no where : FIGHT ME!  
Mira: NATSU! Stop that! Atleast you should welcome the new comer!  
Natsu: Welcome ! what is your name?  
Izumi: My name is Izumi, nice to me Natsu: FIGHT ME! FIGHT ME!  
Izumi: why?  
Natsu: just fight me newbie! I bet you re weak!  
Izumi: WHAT?  
Natsu: YEAH ! WEAK!  
Izumi: Natsu-san, let s go outside the guild and fight.  
Natsu: why?  
Izumi: I am afraid that I ll end up destroying the guild building.  
Natsu: OK!  
Lucy: GO NATSU!  
Happy (CAT): GO NATSU!  
Izumi: Lets start.  
Natsu: *FIRE DRAGON S ROAR*  
Izumi: *WATER-STYLE WATER DRAGON!*  
Natsu: so you use water?!  
Izumi: no, I use Water, Fire, Earth, Lightning, and Wind.  
Natsu: WOW! *sparkle eyes*  
Izumi: *LAVA STYLE LAVA MONSTER*  
Natsu: WHAT LAVA!? *EATS*  
Izumi: what the hell?!  
Lucy: Natsu is a fire magic user, he can eat fire!  
Izumi: I see Natsu: *FIRE DRAGON S ROAR!*  
Izumi: Then I, Uchiha Izumi, will win this battle! . *AMATERASU*  
Lucy: What the I ve never seen black flames! But it.. burns the fire! It s like.. fire burns fire, unbelievable!  
Natsu: *EATS* agh! My body!  
Izumi: My Amaterasu are different. *removes the amaterasu*.  
Natsu: Izumi! I beg you, please teach me that magic!  
Izumi: I am very sorry that I can t, this is only my clan s technique, but not all of them can use it.  
Mira: awesome Lucy: unbelievable.  
Master: I need Izumi now.

Izumi: what for, master.  
Master: take this paper, please write information about you.  
Izumi: Why?  
Master: Every member did the same.  
Izumi: ok.  
Name: Uchiha Izumi.  
Age: 18 Abilities: fire, wind, earth, lightning, water, and eye magic= Sharingan, mangekyo sharingan (amaterasu, tskyoumi, susanoo, kamui).  
Appearance: K- size bra, black hair, black eyes and left is purple, 167cm.  
Izumi: I finished.  
Master: Impressive. 


	8. Letter

-In the Ninja world Tobi(M): Yo.  
Itachi: what Madara?  
Tobi(M): Did you heard?  
Itachi: heard what?  
Tobi(M): You re cousin, she is dead.  
Itachi: I don t trust you.  
Tobi(M): do you want to see her body?  
Itachi: Hmph, prove it.  
Itachi: I can t believe it.  
Tobi(M): I bet she did something weird before she go Itachi: the kiss she was saying goodbye Tobi(M): kiss?  
Itachi: *BLUSH* no! no! I meant Kick! Yes Kick!  
Tobi(M): how come she said goodbye by a kick!?  
Itachi: just get lost!  
Tobi(M): prepare yourself for the .  
Itachi: I know..

Tobi(M): Hm? What is this.. A letter? *In his kamui dimension*  
Written:  
Dear Obito,  
Please, meet me every blank day you have I need an Uchiha-human to talk you see I am bored of annoying weaklings, please one day I want you to bring Itachi too!  
Uchiha Izumi.  
Tobi(M): hehe..  
Tobi(M): I should prepare myself for two places ~~~~~~~~~~~~ Pain: mourn for Izumi Konan: what?!  
Hidan: that girl Tobi(ANNOYING VOICE): Yea.  
Kisame: I feel so sorry for Itachi, he lost someone important -  
Deidara: Pray, un.

Izumi: hmmm, did the letter have been sent safely..? wait Lucy: Izumi-sama! Let s go somewhere together?  
Izumi: sorry I am very busy right now.  
Lucy: oh ok.  
Gray: ITS ERZA! RUN! EVERYBODY OBEY THE RULES!  
NATSU: NOOOOO!  
Izumi, Lucy: Erza?  
Gray: Erza, she is very strong! And capable to Erza: where is Natsu and Gray?!  
Lucy: whaa ?  
Izumi: weren t they fighting?  
Natsu and Gray hugging each other like friends or something instead of their ALWAYS fighting mood.  
Erza: Who are they?  
Mira: the new comers! The one with black hair, Uchiha Izumi and the one with blond hair, Lucy Heartifilia!  
Erza: Uchiha I ve heard the name somewhere Izumi: hm?  
Natsu: Erza! Fight me!  
Erza: *glares at Natsu* .. fine! 


	9. Phantom's Attack!

Izumi: Stop it guys!  
Gray: you should stop asking erza to fight you idiot.  
Natsu: shut up! Ice head!  
Gray: what did you say fire-block head!?  
Erza: I am going Lucy: Ahhh Happy: NATSU! NATSU!  
Natsu: HAPPY! What did you get?  
Happy: look what I got from the S-Class Missions!  
Natsu: the cursed demon island! Wow! 7 million jewels reward!  
Izumi: I am not going.  
Lucy: Same!  
Natsu: WHAT?!  
Natsu: Fine, let s go Happy!  
Happy: AI!

Lucy: Hm? Those idiots forgot the paper!  
WRITTEN: *7 million jewel and one golden key*  
Lucy: KEY?!  
Lucy: WAIT NATSU, HAPPY I AM COMING ~ (Master sent Gray then Erza to get them back, but they finished the mission together, Gray fought ~~~~after the Mission and the problems ~~~~~

Erza: damn, what happened in here?!  
-fairy tail guild in a very bad condition (GOT ATTACKED)-  
Member: did you see what happened to the guild?!  
Izumi: yeah, but who did it ?  
Mira: Phantom.  
Natsu: DAMN PHANTOM HOW DARE THEY DO THIS TO OUR GUILD!  
Member: let s go and smash their guild!  
Another Member: Calm down, this is phantom we are talking about!  
Master: Welcome Back~ Erza: we are back Natsu: JI-CHAN! THIS ISNT HAPPY HOUR, IS IT?  
Master: Ohhh, right you are!  
Master: GUYS! HOW DARE YOU GO AN S-CLASS QUEST WITHOUT PERMISSION!  
Lucy: Ehhh!?  
Master: PUNISHMENT! I LL GIVE YOU PUNISHMENT NOW PREPARE YOU RE SELVES!  
Natsu: IT S NOT THE TIME FOR THAT NOW!  
Master: *kept girl hit-ing Natsu, gray, happy* *spanks lucy*  
Mirajane: Master, behave yourself.  
Erza: MASTER! DO YOU UNDERSTAND OUR CURRENT SITUATION!?  
Natsu: THEY WRECKED OUR GUILD!  
Master: well calm down! It s not something to make a fuss about.  
Gray: what?!  
Master: Phantom, right? This is as far as those idiots will go, I don t see why they even bothered to attack an empty guild.  
Erza: Empty guild?  
Mirajane: It seems they did this in the middle of night Erza: so I see no one was hurt, we were lucky.  
Master: there is no need to get cross with someone that resorts to surprise attacks.  
Izumi: But they wrecked our guild, they ll destroy our home.  
Master: they won t! Just leave them to be!  
Natsu: I CAN T ACCEPT THIS! I WONT FEEL RIGHT UNTIL I SMASH THEM DOWN!  
Master: this discussion is over! We ll take the job requests until the first floor is fixed.  
Izumi: WE DON T HAVE TIME FOR JOBS!  
NATSU: YEAH!  
Master: NATSU! IZUMI-SAAN! CUT THAT OUT!  
Lucy, Izumi: why is he hitting my butt ?  
Mirajane: Master, Don t push me..  
Master: Ehh, hold on, I ve gotta take a leak.  
Natsu: how can you be so calm about it, Ji-chan!?  
Mirajane: Natsu, I am sure master is shocked too, but warfare between guilds is prohibited by the council.  
Natsu: But they attacked us first!  
Mirajane: that s beside the issue.  
Erza: if this is how master feels about it we have to accept it. 


	10. WAR!

Izumi: So the one who attacked our guild named Gazille, Iron Dragon Slayer from Phantom

Erza: Yeah.  
Member: GUYS! COME OUT AND SEE WHATS GOING ON!?  
Natsu: What is it!?  
Member: Look *pointing on a tree*  
~~Levi and two others in a bad condition and hanged out on a tree~

Lucy, Izumi: LEVI!  
Gray: JET! DROY!  
Erza: *In Despair *

Izumi: Feeling Pain Master: Phantom

Erza: Master

Master: *looks at Levi, Droy, Jet*  
Master: WRECKING OUR BAR I COULD BEAR WITH BUT NO PARENT CAN REMAIN SILENT AFTER SEEING THEIR CHILDREN BLOOD .  
THIS MEANS WAR!

AT PHANTOM's -  
A phantom guild member opens their guild door...

Natsu: Fire Roar!  
Izumi: Amaterasu!  
Phantom Members: ?!  
Izumi: You over Underestimated us, but know this...

Natsu, Erza, Master, Gray, Izumi, Lucy ..: WE ARE FAIRY TAIL!  
Phantom Member: WHA?!  
Natsu: FIRE FISTS!  
Izumi: Natsu! Wait for me! *SUSANOO*  
Phantom Member: B-b-b-bastards..!  
Natsu: ANYONE'LL DO IT THEN...

Izumi: Bring. it.  
Phantom Members: don't get carried away, punky & girly.  
Izumi: you underestimated me, no us. *slashing with susanoo sword*.  
Gray: is all that you got?!  
Fairy Tail: *attacking*  
Phantom Members: GET MASTER MAKAROV!  
Master: *turns into his titan magic form*

Phantom member: MONSTER!  
Master: you bastards brought the fight to children of that monster, don't even for a second think you'll be protected by human laws.  
JOSE! SHOW YOURSELF!  
Erza: where?! Where is Gazille and the other members!?  
Gazille: That's Erza the titania.. where is Gildarts, Laxus and Mistogun? but I didn't expect master jose's plan work well! (they underestimated us.)

Izumi: where's lucy?!

{LUCY}  
Lucy: *sigh* hm? Rain in a sunny day?  
Girl: Steadily and Silently.  
Juvia: Yes, Juvia brings rain Steadily and Silently.  
Lucy: huh?  
Juvia: what did you bring?  
Lucy: Erm.. who are you?  
Juvia: I had fun, farewell.  
Lucy: EH?! What is that about!?  
..: non, non, non, non Boy: Bonjour with non in a 3-3-7 rhythm!  
Lucy: Another Weirdo?  
Boy: Non, non, Juvia, why are you walking away from the mission?!  
Juvia: then she's the one?  
Boy: Pardon my behavior, my name is Sol, you can call me Monsieur Sol.  
Sol: We've come from the great phantom lord to welcome you.  
Juvia: Juvia is a element 4 member, who brings rain.  
Sol: Yes, we are element 4 members~

Lucy: PHANTOM?! Y-you're the ones who attacked Levi-san!  
Sol: non-non-non! That's Gazille's job attacking Levi-sama, wrecking the guild.  
Juvia: *water prison* (FOR LUCY)

Lucy: *tries to get out of the water prison*

Juvia: Juvia's water prison cannot be broken, do not worry, Juvia wont kill you... Juvia's duty to bring you back... Lucy Heartifillia-sama.


End file.
